Je Dors Sur Des Roses
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Song-fic. Un amor bello y joven como una rosa. Un amor, vivido en silencio. Original.


**Sorry, my love.**

Se llamaba Christine, pero yo prefería llamarla mi amor inmortal. Cuando la conocí tenía dieciséis años, apenas aún era una chiquilla llena de inocencia.

Vivía sola, coleccionaba sueños en viejas cajas de té, también coleccionaba cicatrices que cada día contaba.

Por las noches, acariciaba las cuerdas de una guitarra que jamás tocó ni tocaría, imaginaba como podría saber hacerla gemir bajo sus dedos, que se sentiría al deslizar sus manos por el frío mástil del instrumento.

La primera vez que la vi, estaba sentada en la cornisa de una ventana, fumaba y tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía que quería volar, miraba desde el último piso que era su casa, la calla que había bajo ella. ¿Podría sentir la caída?, ¿podría sentir algo? El humo la rodeaba de una manera casi mística, le daba un aire demasiado bohemio.

Para Christine, yo no era más que el chico que veía todos los días desde su ventana. El chico que tocaba la armónica, también sentado en la cornisa de su ventana, y el mismo chico que se sentaba cuatro asientos detrás de ella en clase de biología.

Nunca hablé con ella, tal vez porque creo que no nos hacía falta hablar para conocernos. Nunca supe como era su voz, hasta el día en el que la perdí para siempre. En clase, no lo hacía, ella solo asentía y tomaba notas en su viejo cuaderno. Siempre quise saber como era su letra, que misterios escondería. Nunca la conocí.

Decían de ella que era una suicida, no se equivocaban. Pero yo eso jamás quise admitirlo.

Prefería verla tan misteriosa y bella como era. Tenía unos ojos azules y profundos, tan profundos que no sabías donde empezaba su soledad y donde terminaba.

El pelo negro azabache, era largo, espeso… una melena en la que habría hundido mis manos mientras le susurraba al oído nuestra canción, esa que siempre sonaba en mi habitación cuando muchas noches la observaba.

Christine hoy se ha suicidado. ¿Cómo lo sé? yo estaba delante. Una noche como otra cualquiera, ella fumaba, y yo, tocaba para ella. Fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír y creo que un pedazo de mi alma se congeló, mi corazón seguramente latía arrítmico ante aquellos labios donde se ladeaba una fina sonrisa que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba.

"No deberías esta enamorado de mi, Salem" habló, y por primera vez escuché su voz. Sentí como si la más bella de la musas cantase para mi. Era una voz suave, algo ronca, seguramente por su mala afición al tabaco.

Saltó. Saltó por la ventana, pero no desprendió sus alas. ¿Cómo un ángel tan bello no había aprendido a volar todavía?

Christine hoy ha dejado un enorme vacío en mi vida. Nadie, ha ido al funeral, salvo sus padres y yo. Mi bello amor inmortal debió hablarles de mi, quien sabe, porque su madre me abrazó y me dió las gracias por quererla.

He sentido mi mundo derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes mal formado. Mi amor inmortal, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué me abandonas?

Ahora solamente puedo pedir perdón.

Siento no haberte besado nunca, siento haber sido tan imbécil como para nunca haberte dicho que te quiero a mi lado. Christine, lo siento.

* * *

Se llama Salem, es el chico que vive en frente , el que se sienta cuatro asientos detrás de mi. Es el chico que toca la armónica cada vez que yo salgo a fumar.

Es el dueño de mi vida, quizás, si sigo viva es por él. Por las noches, me siento en la ventana, le observo, y aunque él no lo sepa, cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, sonrió.

Nunca hemos hablado, ¿pero quién quiere hablar con una bestia?

Me quiere, es algo que noto en sus ojos, en su forma de mirarme, en su habitual forma de acompañarme a casa aunque jamás hablemos. Amor… un amor similar al de los libros.

No necesito hablar con él para saber que, de no ser la bestia que soy, de no ser la chica que colecciona cicatrices bajo su piel, le pediría compartir mi vida con él.

Escribo miles de cartas en mi cuaderno… cartas que jamás leerá. Cartas que empiezan con un

"A mi dulce amor inmortal"

Salem no puede quererme, no debería. Salem es idiota por querer a una suicida.

Todas las noches le hablo a mamá de él, le cuento que es el motivo de que yo esté aquí todavía, que él, solamente él, es el aliento de mi vida, el reflejo de mi alma y que si algún día el espejo que él es para mi se rompiera, mi vida se desparramaría, sin él, ya no sería.

Mamá y la señora Blake ( la madre de Salem), son amigas. Son esa clase de amigas que nace cuando te mudas a una nueva ciudad. Apenas llevamos dos años viviendo aquí y ellas dos son inseparables…. las envidio.

Hoy, mientras tomaban café, las he oído hablar.

"Nos mudamos con mis padres, pero Salem aún no lo sabe… su padre se ha ido de casa y no podré pagar yo sola todo"

"Eso destrozará a Christine y a Salem,… ¿Cuándo os vais?"

"Dentro de una semana. Después del cumpleaños de Salem"

Se va, me arrebatan a mi vida. ¿Qué me queda? seguramente no le volveré a ver, seguramente, esta noche, sea la última noche. No quiero despedirme de él, no creo que pueda soportar el desazón que sería verle marcharse lejos de mi. Odio las despedidas de todo tipo, yo nunca he sabido como decir adiós.

Esta noche le hablaré. Él no lo sabe, pero si se va, no quiero estar presente para vivirlo. Prefiero recordarle a mi lado, prefiero cerrar los ojos para siempre que no tenerla al otro lado de mi ventana, tocando su dulce música solo para mi.

Adoro tu voz, adoro tus sonidos, tus labios.

Lo siento, Salem


End file.
